


I huvudet på Even Bech Næsheim

by IamGroth



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamGroth/pseuds/IamGroth
Summary: This is my story about Even Bech Næsheim. It comes in multiple chapters. It is in swedish but I will eventually post it in english as well, just bare with me. This is #1.





	1. I huvudet bor en liten regissör

Han tänker ibland att man kan vara regissör över sitt eget liv. Men ibland är det inte han som har regisserar. Det är någon i hans huvud. Någon tar över och bestämmer precis hur han ska känna. Ibland säger regissören uppe i huvudet riktigt vidriga, knasiga och taskiga saker om Even, om hur han är, hur han ska ha det och hur han ska tänka. Ofta kan han stå emot men ibland tappar han kontrollen och tror att allt som regissören säger är sant. Då blir det mörkt. Regissören har då tagit över all styrning och Even kan inte göra någonting, han kan inte fly från sitt huvud. Det enda sättet att göra det är att dö. När Even tittar på sitt liv ur regissörens ögon omvärderar han allt i det nya mörka perspektivet.  
\- Det kommer inte att funka. Det fattar du väl? Det kommer bara sluta i tårar och kaos. Det har det alltid gjort förut. Du vet ju hur människor omkring dig bara blir sårade och till slut kommer de att hata dig. De kommer att h a t a dig, fattar du det?

Even börjar planera sin flykt. Det har han gjort många gånger. Planerat alltså. Först måste han försiktigt avskärma sig från de människor som älskar honom, inte för att han vill utan för att regissören menar att det är det absolut bästa för att det ska bli ett bra slut. De kommer att få det bättre utan honom. Då är det bättre att avsluta innan något annat dåligt händer.

Han slår upp datorn på köksbordet och googlar på

”bo och arbeta avskilt i norge”.

Sökningen ger över 63000 träffar. Han skummar igenom sökningens förslag. Oljeplattform? Nä, en sån klichéfilm vill inte ens han ha huvudrollen i.

I fjällen, kanske på någon skidort, då kan han leva ensam och ändå träffa massor av människor som bara är där temporärt. Då kan han dessutom åka hur mycket snowboard han vill på vintern. Men det bästa av allt, ingen behöver stå ut med honom, förutom han själv då.

Isak kommer in i köket och ser över axeln på Even.  
\- Trysil, alltså? Du vet att jag inte är sån, sån där fjälltyp. Jag är lite mer för att sola och bada.

Isak tar en klunk av Evens kaffe och grimaserar.  
\- Jag gör nytt kaffe, vill du ha?

Even slår ihop datorn och säger med spelad upprördhet:  
\- Huh? Vad är det för fel med mitt kaffe?  
\- Det är kallt. Men det är kanske din grej numera. Kallt kaffe och kalla fjäll. Jag, jag är mer för varmt kaffe och varma stränder.

Even iakttar Isak som sätter i kaffefilter och räknar kaffemått. Han gör alldeles för starkt kaffe men Even säger ingenting. Isak letar efter en ren kaffekopp och säger sedan plötsligt:  
\- Åh, ja! Vet du vad jag drömde i natt? Jag drömde att vi var på en sån där gala. Vi gick på röda mattan och allt. Fast den var ju inte röd då, utan gul. Sen fick vi gå in i ett mörkt rum och känna runt och kände vi något så var vi tvungna att äta det.  
\- Kände du något?  
\- Ja…, en morot.  
\- Varför var du tvungen att äta den?  
\- Det minns jag inte. Sen kom det en sån där Kiss Cam som de har på Super Bowl. Det var så kul för den skulle precis till att zooma in på oss men så hamnade den på Erna Solberg och Jonas istället.  
\- Vad hände sen?  
\- Jag vet inte. Jag vaknade.

Isak skrattar medan han diskar ur en kaffekopp. Even tittar på honom. Håret är alldeles rufsigt och han har satt på sig t-shirten ut och in. Even blundar och försöker lyssna vad han har att säga där inne i huvudet. Men det är tyst. Alldeles tyst.  
\- Varmt eller kallt?  
\- Va?

Isak pekar på Evens kaffekopp.  
\- Hur ska du ha det? Varmt eller kallt?

Even drar ned Isak så han hamnar i hans knä. Han kysser honom, tittar honom i ögonen och smeker hans kind med tummen innan han svarar:  
\- Varmt.


	2. Nattpromenad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even takes his ghost out for a walk. 
> 
> In swedish but I will eventually post it in english as well. Bare with me.

Even ligger i sängen och stirrar upp i taket. Han är klarvaken men känner sig slut i hela sitt väsen. Han har sovit dåligt några nätter och de senaste två har han bara fått sova någon timme. Han är så slut när han går och lägger sig och somnar bredvid Isak men efter en liten stund vaknar han igen. Nu har han legat länge och studerat det vita taket. Ibland tycker han att han kan se ljusblåa gestalter som dansar runt i taket men så fort han försöker fånga dem med blicken så försvinner de.

Ångesten river i hans bröst. Han försöker tänka på andningen. Långa, djupa andetag. Det känns som att luften tagit slut i rummet. Bredvid honom ligger Isak. Han ser så fridfull ut och andas med lugna och djupa andetag. Even brukar ligga och lyssna till Isaks andning och försöka synkronisera sin egen med den. Ibland, om han lyckas fokusera på det tillräckligt länge kan han tillslut komma ner i varv och i bästa fall somna. Men i natt verkar det som att ingenting hjälper. Han känner en klump i halsen. Han är så trött på det här. 

Han går upp och letar efter ett paket cigaretter som han har gömt för Isak. Han måste komma ut en sväng. Försiktigt och nästan ljudlöst klär han på sig. Tröja, byxor, en tröja till, en tjockare tröja ovanpå, sedan vindjacka och en tjock halsduk. När han känner så här vidrig i kroppen brukar han behöva klä in sig i många lager kläder. Han har försökt förklara för Isak att det liksom är som att hans själsliga lager inte räcker till, att det är så tunt och sprött och i behov av extra skydd. Isak säger att han förstår men Even hoppas att han inte gör det. De perioder som Even ibland måste genomlida är inget han skulle önska sin värsta fiende.

När han kommer ut är det mörkt och lite småkyligt. Det har regnat och vattenpölarna ser ut som små avgrunder i den mörka asfalten. Han går med snabba och långa steg. Han stampar i extra hårt med sina fötter i marken, försöker stampa ut lite av ångesten. Han tar djupa bloss på cigaretten och blåser forcerat ut röken och han tittar ner i asfalten. Ner i avgrunden.

Förutom en sömning gubbe som är ute med sin hund är hamnen helt öde. Even brukar gå ner hit ibland när han känner att känslorna inte får plats i kroppen. Det är något med att sitta och stirra ut mot vattnet som ger honom lite lugn. Han sätter sig på en av de vita bänkarna. Han tittar ut mot horisonten och tar ett djupt andetag. Då kommer de. Tårarna. De rullar ner för hans kinder och han blundar och bara låter de komma. Ljudlösa, stora värker de fram. Even böjer sig framåt, lägger ansiktet i sina händer och kväver en lång och djup snyftning.

Han håller sitt huvud i sina händer. Sitter helt stilla med slutna ögon och bara andas. Han sitter så länge.

Så känner han en vibration i fickan. Han lyfter sakta huvudet från sina händer och plockar fram mobilen. Skärmen lyser upp hans svullna och rödgråtna ansikte. Det är ett sms från Isak.

"Hej baby, jag vaknade och du låg inte bredvid mig. Är du ok?"

Even tänker på ett citat ur en bra film han sett många gånger. "I'm pretty fucking far away from ok." Han skrockar för sig själv medan han skriver tillbaka:

”Jag är OK. Behövde rasta ångesten lite. Kommer om 10.❤”

Han grimaserar när han reser sig upp från bänken. Han vet inte hur länge han har suttit där men det har iallafall börjat ljusna.

Han känner när han går hemåt att andningen känns lättare och trycket över bröstet har släppt lite.

När han kommer hem står Isak i köket med täcket virat runt sig. Even tar av sig ytterkläderna och går in till honom.  
-Hej. Isak ler mjukt mot honom.  
-Hej.  
-Vill du ha te?

Even går fram till Isak och kramar honom utanpå täcket.  
-Men, du är ju alldeles iskall. Kom här. Isak öppnar upp täcket och ska omfamna Even som backar.  
-Men, fryser du inte då? frågar Even.  
-Jag? Jag är jättevarm. Kom nu.

De står så länge med täcket om varandra innan Even märker att Isak börjar nicka till ståendes. Han vrider sig så de har täcket om sig som en gemensam mantel och så börjar han leda den sömndruckne Isak in till sängen. Even klär av sig sina kalla kläder och de lägger sig under täcket tillsammans. Isak somnar nästan på en gång. Even kryper tätt intill och nosar Isak i nacken. Han lyssnar till Isaks andetag. Långa och djupa. Even fokuserar sin andning så den synkroniseras med Isaks. Långa och djupa. Han drar långa, djupa andetag och somnar sedan med näsan i Isaks nacke.

Slut


	3. En nyans av grått

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in the mirror 
> 
> In swedish but I will eventually post it in english as well. Bare with me.

Even står hemma i badrummet och tvättar händerna när han plötsligt ser sig själv i spegeln och rycker till. Ansiktet som tittar tillbaka på honom känns främmande. Han lutar sig fram och studerar sitt ansikte noga. Huden verkar ha fått en nyans av grått. Han drar fingrarna genom håret för att se om det också ändrat färg. Tänker på Leland Palmers förvandling efter att hans dotter blivit mördad. Hans hår gick från mörkt brunt till alldeles silvergrått över en natt. Men Even är inte Leland Palmer. Ingen har dött. Fast det känns så. Ibland känns det som att Even dör lite. Förruttnelseprocessen börjar och Even måste gå runt med det i sig och låtsas som ingenting. Det är utmattande. Men för Isak behöver han inte låtsas. Det går inte att fejka inför honom. Isak känner direkt om något är fel. Han har ett tränat sinne för det där. Med Isak kan Even vara sig själv, med alla sina demoner.

Det är inte många som han känner att han kan visa hela Even för. De flesta ser inte den mörka sidan. Even är expert på att gömma den. Det är behändigt för det mesta men ibland känner han att det är så otroligt slitsamt. Ibland önskar han att han hade en lampa som lyste rött när han var deprimerad. Som alla kunde se och förstå direkt vad det handlade om. Att de skulle lämna honom ifred, eller bara sitta med honom, att de skulle förstå bara.

Då och då händer det att Even bara inte orkar vara fejk och om någon då frågar hur det är så säger han precis som det är. Att han är deprimerad. Han får nästan alltid ett nervöst skratt till svar, för de flesta tror att han skämtar. När de ser att han inte gör det kommer följdfrågorna: ”Varför är du deprimerad?” ”Det märks ju inte när du är här i skolan eller på fester?” ”Jag som trodde du och Isak hade det så bra.”

Ibland orkar han bemöta dessa frågor men oftast blir det att han bara rycker på axlarna och säger att han och Isak visst har det bra, att han bara är lite trött, han sover dåligt, lider av huvudvärk osv. Men faktum är att han inte har ett bra svar på alla de där frågorna eftersom de utgår ifrån att depression är något som utlöses av en händelse som man direkt kan koppla till de känslor man får. Det vore ju praktiskt om det var så. Men riktigt så enkelt är det inte.

Allra bäst är det när Isak är med. Han kan alltid komma med kvicka svar som är spot on det som Even tänker men som han inte orkar förmedla.

Som när Even stod och väntade på Isak utanför hans klassrum och en av Isaks klasskamrater frågade Isak om Even.

\- Men du Isak, jag måste få fråga en sak. Va rför är Even deprimerad? Han är ju snygg, populär och smart. Ni verkar ju ha det så fint ihop.

\- Varför? Varför ens ställa den frågan? Skulle du fråga någon med cancer om varför de hade cancer? Vad skulle har hans utseende med saken att göra? Det är inte i håret känslorna sitter. Han är deprimerad, inte missnöjd med sveisen. Ta och kolla upp begreppen. Jeeez.

Isak vet inte att Even hörde allt den gången och skulle förmodligen inte gått lika hårt åt den tjejen om han visste det.

Even ler försiktigt mot sig själv i spegeln och tänker: Isak, min älskade, tänker han. You have my back.


	4. Vad tänker du på Even?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even and Isak are having breakfast.
> 
> In swedish but I will eventually post it in english as   
> well. Bare with me

Klockan är 14.23  
Even vaknar och ser sig om i rummet. Han hör att Isak håller på och stökar i köket. Det luktar gott från rostat bröd och kaffe. Isak sjunger.

I've been putting out the fire with gasoline  
Putting out the fire  
with gasoline.

Han kommer in i sovrummet med en bricka och ler stort. Han har precis tagit en stor tugga av sin smörgås. Even ler mot honom men Isak ser direkt att någonting är bra. Han föser undan täcket och ställer ner brickan i sängen. Han tuggar sakta och studerar Even. Han drar försiktigt handen längs med Evens sida. Even sätter sig upp försiktigt och drar täcket mot sig. Han har tårar i ögonen. Isak sätter sig bredvid.   
\- Vad tänker du på? Even drar ett djupt andetag och svarar nästan ljudlöst.   
\- Jag känner mig så dålig. Så värdelös.  
-Varför då?  
\- Jag bara sover hela tiden, eller så bara ligger jag här och stirrar in i väggen medan du tar hand om allt.   
\- Allt?  
\- Ja, men diskar, tvättar och så.   
Isak sätter sig försiktigt grensle över Even och placerar försiktigt sina händer om hans huvud. Han ser honom i ögonen och säger.  
\- Lyssna nu noga här Even Bech Næsheim. Du ska bara fokusera på det stöket som är här inne och ta hand om dig. Det är ett heltidsjobb det ibland, det ser jag. Jag önskar jag kunde hoppa in i huvudet ditt och bara sparka skiten ur alla dina spöken. Jag kan inte det. Men jag finns här bredvid dig.

Even ler försiktigt. Isak kysser honom på pannan och ler brett.

\- Du vet, det är som Sam och Frodo. Sam följer Frodo överallt och finns alltid vid hans sida. Men det är Frodo som måste bära ringen.

-Åh du gjorde inte precis den referensen! Even puttar till Isak, lite hårdare än vad han hade tänkt. Isak ramlar bakåt och ner på golvet. Det flyger mackor och frukostgrejer åt alla håll. Even dyker snabbt efter för att se hur det gick. Isak ligger på rygg med kaffe och smörgås över hela sig. Even skrattar och hjälper honom sedan upp. Isak borstar bort smulor från tröjan som är nersölad med kaffe. Even hjälper Isak av med tröjan som han sedan använder för att torka upp det utspillda kaffet med. Isak plockar upp det som ramlat ner på golvet och säger plötsligt:

-Vet du vilken film jag blev sugen på att kolla på?  
-Kan det vara Inglourious basterds?  
Isak stelnar till.   
\- Hur?  
Even skrattar.   
\- Mina hjärnspöken berättade det. Nä, men jag hörde att du sjöng på ledmotivet när du fixade frukost.  
Isak ser imponerat på Even.   
\- Alltså, det är precis sånt här som gör att du är mannen i mitt liv.

De halvligger sedan på sängen med det som var kvar av frukosten mellan dem. Even smuttar på kaffet och tittar på Isak som äter en ostmacka med hela ansiktet. Even skrattar till och Isak ser frågande på honom. - Vad? Säger han med munnen full. Even lutar sig fram och kysser honom på kinden där han hade smulor. Han lutar sig tillbaka och ler mjukt mot Isak. Isak för försiktigt upp handen där han blivit kysst och möter Evens blick.

\- Vad tänker du på Even?   
\- Jag tänker på dig. På hur du sparkar skiten ur mina hjärnspöken.


	5. Under ytan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even struggles with depression alone.
> 
> In swedish but I will eventually post it in english as well. Bare with me.

Under ytan.

Even sitter i badkaret. Ibland när han känner sig riktigt skör är det fruktansvärt att duscha. Vattenstrålarna skär i honom som nålar. Då är det bättre att kliva ner i ett bad. Isak brukar göra i ordning badvatten åt Even. Han gör det så mysigt med skum, tända ljus och så brukar han sitta bredvid med en duschsvamp och se till att Even hela tiden är varm. Even tänker på vad Isak skulle göra om han var hemma nu. Han skulle schamponera och balsamera Evens hår. Han skulle sitta bredvid med en ren handduk beredd. Han skulle prata om både det ena och det andra, distrahera Even så att alla moment kan genomlidas lättare.

Men nu är Even ensam. Vattnet dånar ned i badkaret och när han vrider av kranen blir det overkligt tyst. Sakta kliver han ner i vattnet. Det kommer vågor av rysningar när kroppen vänjer sig vid värmen.

Han lägger sig med huvudet ner i vattnet att bara mun och näsa hamnar ovanför ytan. Med slutna ögon ligger han alldeles stilla. Försöker slappna av men hjärtat slår hårt i bröstkorgen. Han sätter sig upp med armarna om sina knän. Det inte medvetet men överkroppen gungar sakta fram och tillbaka. Even vet inte varför det blir så. Ibland kommer han på sig själv med att sitta och gunga fram och tillbaka när han har det där dunkandet i bröstkorgen. Medveten om hur det ser ut känner han hur skammen hettar om hans kinder fast han är alldeles ensam. Han sjunker ner i vattnet igen. Det känns som att bröstet ska explodera. Han biter ihop käkarna så det knakar. Andningen blir allt mer forcerad och ojämn och han kan inte längre flyta på samma sätt som innan.

Med panik känner han det komma. De mörka tankarna sprider sig sakta som ett grenverk i skallen. Nu har han inget att sätta emot. Gråten sitter som en dimma bakom ögonlocken. Blinkar han en enda gång kommer det att forsa ur honom. Det skär till i bröstet. Det lilla motstånd som fanns är just nu helt borta och mörkret får nu flöda fritt. Rösten i huvudet är riktigt elak. Even sjunker ner under ytan med hela huvudet.

Fy fan, du är så jävla patetisk. Titta bara på dig själv. Titta på dig själv! Tror du att någon vill ha dig så här eller? Tror du att Isak vill vara tillsammans med dig eller? Fattar du inte att han är tillsammans med dig bara av medlidande. Han klarar inte att lämna dig. Du borde avsluta det här och nu. Det finns ingen anledning att du ska finnas i hans liv. Det finns ingen anledning att du ska finnas i ditt liv. Det finns ingen anledning att du ska finnas.

Even lyfter huvudet till ytan och tar ett djupt andetag och sjunker sedan ned igen för att med all den sista kraften han har vråla ut sin ångest. Under ytan. Skriker så det känns som att något går sönder i huvudet. Han upprepar proceduren tills han inte orkar längre. Even sitter sedan upp i badkaret med armarna om knäna och hulkar, snyftar, gungar fram och tillbaka. Orkar inte bry sig om hur det ser ut. Det känns helt tomt i huvudet. Det värker i halsen och kroppen känns blytung.

Han tvättar håret med en nästan transliknande rörelse medan han stirrar rakt in i väggen. Munnen är halvöppen och ögonen mörka.

Med en darrig hand drar han ut proppen och ställer sig sakta upp. Måste vara försiktig så han inte svimmar av att resa sig för fort. Fortfarande i trans tvålar han in sig och duschar av sig. Står kvar i badkaret och låter vattnet droppa av kroppen en stund, sträcker sig sedan efter handduken och virar in sig.

Han står på golvet och stirrar rakt framför sig innan han med ett ryck väcks av det gurglande ljudet från det sista badvattnet som rinner ut. Går in i sovrummet och sätter sig på sängen med handduken runt axlarna. På sängen ligger en av Isaks tröjor. Even sträcker sig efter den, begraver ansiktet i den och tar några djupa andetag. Han kastar den blöta handduken på golvet, lägger sig långsamt ner och drar täcket över sig.

Det är tyst i lägenheten. Alla lampor är släckta förutom i badrummet. I köket står travar med disk och en ost som har stått framme sedan igår. I sängen ligger Even ihopkrupen och sover med Isaks tröja i famnen.


	6. Till Even från Isak Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even finds some Spotify lists that Isak has made for him.
> 
> Vill du kolla in listorna finner du de här nedan:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/rockenroll/playlist/4TS5UKaKCBKWA8cj4vQwGg
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/rockenroll/playlist/4QoaAnIOtgzR2H7rjmvNqH
> 
> In swedish but will eventually come in english as well. Just bare with me.

Det är tyst i huvudet, tyst i lägenheten. Even vaknar och är hungrig. Han känner sig mosig i huvudet. Det känns som om han sovit i tusen år. Det har han kanske också tänker han och kollar på klockan. Han måste blinka några gånger innan han kan se klart. Klockan är 15.19. Han ligger och sträcker på sig försiktigt. Det känns som att han har murbruk i ligamenten och det suger till i magen. Han försöker komma ihåg när han åt sist. Frukost? Lunch? Igår?

Even klär på sig och går ut i köket. Han slår upp laptopen för att köra igång lite musik. Isaks spotify är redan uppe. De lyssnar mest på Isaks användare. Even har en tendens att proppa sin med massor av tematiska listor som verkar logiska till en början men som nästan alltid spårar ur. Ett tag skulle alla hans listor ha exakt 420 låtar, eller vara 420 minuter långa. En lista har 2121 låtar. En lista har bara låtar som handlar om vatten. En annan med filmtema. Men nu vill han mest fylla ut tystnaden och tittar inte så mycket på vilken lista som är igång utan trycker bara på play. Det är en svensk snubbe som sjunger något om att ta Ett helvete i taget. Sure, tänker Even. Men först kaffe. Han tar tar ner kaffeburken. Den är tom. Isak är hopplös med att fylla på när det har tagit slut. Eller var det han själv som glömt? Han har varit ensam i över ett dygn nu.

Even sträcker sig efter ett nytt kaffepaket, öppnar det och fyller upp burken. Han stoppar in näsan i det tomma paketet och andas in. Han älskar den doften. Det luktar nästan godare än vad själva kaffet smakar. En ny låt börjar spela. Han måttar upp till 4 koppar och knäpper på bryggaren. Han höjer volymen och köket fylls av smäckra pianoslingor och Paul Simon som sjunger:

When evening falls so hard  
I will comfort you  
I'll take your part, oh, when darkness comes  
And pain is all around  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down

Even öppnar kylen tar en ordentlig och lång titt. Två ägg, ketchup, en burk jalapenos, en liten tomat, en tuborg i glasflaska och en liten bit ost. Han rycker på axlarna och tar ut äggen, tomaten och ostbiten. Knäcker ägg i en skål och rör om. Ny låt. Det är en tjej som sjunger, hon har ett skönt darr på rösten som Even känner igen, hon sjunger på engelska men han vill minnas att hon är norsk. Den sköna rösten sjunger ord som Even aldrig har hört men som han på något sätt känner igen.

You are my star  
I'll stay and catch your fall  
Pack your belongings  
We'll hide out, we'll see it coming

'Cause I know you now  
I'll know when you'll start running  
It's when your dark brown eyes turn black  
And I won't let them suck you in

Han häller ner äggen i en varm panna. Häller upp lite kaffe.

Rör om i stekpannan och river ner ostbiten rakt över äggen. En ny låt börjar, det är en gammal klassiker.

You with the sad eyes

Even fryser till och lyssnar. Cyndi Lauper sjunger rakt till Even.

Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
Its hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small

But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow

Even går fram till laptopen och tittar på listan. ”TillEvenfrånIsak❤”. Vad är detta? Ett tveksamt leende sprider sig på över Evens ansikte. Han skyndar sig för att röra om i äggen. En ny låt börjar och Even vänder sig om och lutar sig och håller i diskbänken med händerna bakom sig. Han tittar ut i intet och lyssnar.

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more  
You know it's true  
Everything I do,  
I do it for you

Ytterligare en ny låt startar. Elton John. Even flinar och tänker Isak, du slutar aldrig att överraska mig. Han stänger av plattan, lägger upp äggröran på tallrik och sätter sig och äter till Elton som sjunger:

I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

Musiken tystnar. Even tar mer kaffe, sätter i gång listan från början, sätter sig ned, dricker kaffe och äter sina ägg med ett stort leende på läpparna. Små rysningar sprids i kroppen när han lyssnar på musiken. Det är ord som Even behöver höra precis just nu. Varma, lätta tårar rinner nerför hans kinder. Det är så stor skillnad på tårar och tårar. Dessa tårar välkomnar Even. Tårar av kärlek och ömhet. Han tar upp telefonen och skriver till Isak.

"Hej babe. Jag hittade den där TillEvenfrånIsak på Spotify som du gjort till mig. ❤️ Det var så fint! Jag saknar dig! När kommer du hem?"

"Åh, den ja. hoppas du inte tyckte det var för smörigt. Jag är faktiskt på väg hem nu. Jag kommer hem om ca 20 minuter. "   
" Det var SUPERsmörigt. Och jag ÄLSKAR det. Så pass, då ses vi snart då!”

Even studsar upp med tallrik och kopp och ställer på den knökfulla diskbänken. Han tittar återigen på laptopen för att sätta igång något med lite mer tempo. Då ser han plötsligt, precis under TillEvenfrånIsak finns det ytterligare en lista: IsakoEvensgearup. Haha, what? tänker Even och trycker igång den. Det är The Eye of the Tiger, som är med i soundtracket i Rocky. Even gör i ordning ett diskvatten och sjunger. Han kan inte riktigt texterna men han brukar improvisera. Ny låt. Wake me up before you go go. Diskstället fylls upp med disk. Nästa låt är med Frank Sinatra som sjunger om kaffe. Even tar en klunk av sitt kaffe som blivit kallt. Med dansande rörelser tar fram en ren handduk och torkar disken och stoppar in i skåpen. Just nu känner han sig lyckligare än på länge. Ny låt och Even känner direkt igen den och brister ut i ett asgarv. 

If there's something strange  
in your neighborhood  
Who ya gonna call?

Even sjunger med och går runt i lägenheten och plockar upp, samlar ihop tvätt bäddar sängen lite halvslarvigt. Oh, yes den låten! tänker Even. De är från filmen Från Tillbaka till framtiden, när han åker skateboard och håller i sig i en bil. Dansande rör han sig in i badrummet för att borsta tänderna. Medan han borstar tittar han sig noga i spegeln. Ansiktet har en fin färg och han är röd om kinderna. Ögonen som tittar tillbaka på honom är ljusa och han ser på sig själv att han är lycklig. 

Ute i hallen hörs Isak som ropar och försöker överrösta Airs Sexy Boy. Even spottar och sköljer snabbt och tittar sig en sista gång i spegeln och drar fingrarna genom håret innan han går ut i hallen. Isak håller på att hänga av sig ytterkläderna och när han får se Even säger han:   
\- Hej!   
Even ler brett men säger ingenting utan går med bestämda steg fram till Isak och kysser honom så att Isak nästan ramlar bakåt. Men Even fångar upp honom. Hjälper honom av med jackan samtidigt som de kysser varandra. Nästa låt börjar spela och de stannar upp Even tittar frågande på Isak som skrattar.   
-Let it go? Seriöst? En gear uplåt? 

Isak ler och sjunger med inlevelse: 

I don't care  
what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on.  
The cold never bothered me anyway

De skrattar och kysser varandra igen. Even blundar och känner att livet rinner tillbaka i honom. Ända ut i fingerspetsarna.


End file.
